


you committed, i'm your crime

by apocalyptica



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detectives, F/F, Genderswap, OOC, Serial Killers, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalyptica/pseuds/apocalyptica
Summary: Одна из них - работает на ФБР, вторая - убийца, которую нужно поймать. Но так ли все просто?
Relationships: Fem!Vergil/Fem!Dante
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	you committed, i'm your crime

**Author's Note:**

> фбр!ау с дженовым фемслэшем (да) по данте/вергилий, которое никто в этом фандоме не ждал. если вы думаете, что текст чем-то похож на killing eve, то вы думаете правильно, поздравляю.
> 
> важно: неро здесь - не сын вергилия.
> 
> с большой натяжкой тыкаю в жанры детектив, потому что для детектива нужен умный продуманный сюжет, ну а тут...   
> не претендую на достоверность описания работы фбр, я так, потопталась вокруг этой темы, просто потому что хочу и могу.

Кофе в стаканчике, принесенный то ли Триш, то ли Ви, уже успевает остыть, когда дверь в их своеобразный офис открывается. У Данте на лице  **–** какой-то журнал, она сидит, закинув ноги на стол и откинувшись на спинку стула; не видно, кто пришел, но ей и не нужно. Все равно к ним никто, кроме одного человека, не заходит.

В привычную картину происходящего вдруг вклиниваются чужие, неизвестные шаги, но Данте все равно продолжает делать вид, что заснула на рабочем месте, что ее тут нет, да что угодно, лишь бы представить, что мира вокруг нет  **–** ну или, на крайний случай, что ее самой нет в этом мире. 

Потому что если кто-то приходит, то приносит с собой новости. 

А когда ты работаешь в ФБР  **–** хороших новостей не бывает по определению.

**–** Я знаю, что ты не спишь,  **–** говорит Моррисон. Судя по звуку, ставит что-то на стол. Данте надеется, что это ее любимые пончики из пекарни на углу  **–** лучшее, чем можно подсластить любые новости.  **–** Можешь не притворяться.

**–** Может быть,  **–** бормочет Данте из-под журнала,  **–** я читаю. А ты прерываешь процесс.

**–** И что же ты читаешь?  **–** справедливо интересуется Моррисон, и Данте ленивым движением руки все же приходится приподнять журнал. Со страниц на нее смотрит изрядно отфотошопленное лицо какой-то то ли модели, то ли актрисы. Она морщится и со вздохом закрывает журнал, все же отбрасывая куда-то в сторону  **–** потом уберет. Моррисон на грани слышимости вздыхает, и Данте решает все же побыть хорошей девочкой. Убирает ноги со стола, садится, открывает рот, чтобы ему ответить  **–** и охает, когда спина, затекшая от неудобной позы, дает о себе знать.

**–** Подбирала новую стрижку,  **–** все же говорит она.  **–** Вот, думаю, может челку сделать, как у Леди. Удобно вроде.

**–** Тебе не пойдет,  **–** слышится со стороны голос той самой Леди, но Данте лишь отмахивается.

**–** Спасибо, милая,  **–** а потом замечает на столе пакет из той самой пекарни, и добавляет уже глядя на Моррисона,  **–** и тебе спасибо, милый. Что за повод? Кого убили на этот раз?

На самом деле,  « повод » она видит прекрасно.

Тот стоит за спиной Моррисона и пытается принять максимально незаинтересованный вид, явно борясь с желанием броситься рассматривать доску со всеми наработками  **–** получается так себе, но плюс десять очков за старание, молодец, мальчик. Данте сложно его винить. Доска у них крутая, выглядит почти в лучших традициях голливудских боевиков, только вместо красных соединительных ниток  **–** зеленые, потому что именно на ней красные в отделе снабжения закончились. Суровая правда жизни: склады и завхозы в ФБР ничем не отличаются от всех остальных. 

« Повод » переступает с ноги на ногу, напоминая о себе, и Данте думает: зачем вы привели ко мне школьника. Мы тут все-таки серьезными делами занимаемся, да почти мир спасаем  **–** а это явно не Питер Паркер, чтобы его приняли к местным Мстителям. 

Моррисон тоже, видимо, решает, что тянуть дальше уже просто некуда, и присаживается на край стола, кивая на стоящего позади парня:

**–** Поздравляю. С этого дня у тебя новый стажер.

Где-то на фоне бормочет что-то неразборчивое Ви, который на бумагах все еще числится стажером  **–** теперь уже, похоже, старым. Ах, никакого карьерного роста в этом вашем ФБР  **–** вот уже почти второй год, а все еще никакой реальной должности в трудовой книжке. Живой пример всем детям на будущее: не идите работать в государственные учреждения, и уж тем более не верьте телевидению, которое выставляет работу ФБР так, как будто это что-то крутое. 

Данте смотрит на Моррисона, смотрит на “нового стажера”, снова на Моррисона  **–** и говорит:

**–** И на кой черт он мне?

(Даже не глядя, она может сказать: Леди и Триш уже делают ставки, останется ли стажер у них или нет  **–** и если да, то сколько он продержится. Она хочет поставить на то, что Моррисон заберет с собой пацана и уйдет  **–** но это непрофессионально; и, будем честными, она просто забыла кошелек дома. Облом, никаких ставок.)

**–** Затем, что,  **–** начинает Моррисон, но осекается, оборачивается к стажеру вопросительно, прищелкивает пальцами. Доходит до  « ребенка » (два метра ростом, Данте  **–** и посмотри на этот подбородок) не сразу, но, к его чести, оскорбленную невинность он из себя изображать не пытается. 

**–** Неро,  **–** представляется он, и Моррисон сразу же отворачивается обратно к Данте.

**–** Затем, что Неро с криминалистики, прошел практику у Кредо, а ты знаешь, что это значит,  **–** многозначительно кивает ей Моррисон, и отметка на шкале уважения к пацану у Данте чуть-чуть приподнимается.  **–** И сейчас мы обязаны найти ему место, а так вышло, что пустует оно только у тебя. Как говорится в избитых сюжетах, тебе не помешает свежий взгляд на вещи. И Ви так скучно в вашей женской компании одному не будет.

**–** Мне не скучно,  **–** возражает Ви, не отрывая взгляда от своего излюбленного монитора, и Данте почти чувствует себя оскорбленной недостатком убежденности в его голосе.

А потом она цепляется за «у тебя пустует место» **–** и вспоминает то, что хотела бы забыть навсегда. Жаль, не получится: напоминание смотрит на нее с фотографий, напоминание мелькает в зеркалах, уродливый шрам от ножевого на боку **–** тоже вот напоминание. Слишком много напоминаний вокруг, и еще одно, пусть даже и случайно, Данте слышать совершенно не хочет.

Впрочем, Моррисон может сколько угодно любить ее, но он никогда не будет с ней нянчиться. За это Данте даже благодарна  **–** если все вокруг считают тебя сильной девочкой, сложно с ними не согласиться и не начать думать также. 

**–** Конечно, ему не скучно,  **–** машет рукой Данте.  **–** Ловить серийных убийц вообще дело веселое, вон, сколько фильмов снято, сколько книг написано. Сплошная романтика. Но я надеюсь, Неро,  **–** тянется она за пакетом с пончиками под взглядом Моррисона,  **–** что Кредо открыл тебе глаза на правду, он это умеет, и мне не придется с болью в сердце рушить твои представления о том, что работа тут на самом деле не максимально скучная. Потому что  **–** извини, но это не так. Никаких вооруженных перестрелок и догонялок с убийцами.

Неро не выглядит так, словно ее слова только что перевернули ему мир  **–** и это уже плюс. Чувствуется школа Кредо, и Данте почти задумывается о том, чтобы как-нибудь выкроить время и зайти к нему, хотя бы под предлогом  « спасибо тебе за чудесного ребенка, которого в праздничной обертке вручили именно мне » . Может, после такого комплимента его сердце растает и он согласится хотя бы на чашку кофе. 

_ Точно, кофе _ , думает Данте, и тянется за стоящим на столе давным-давно остывшим стаканчиком.

**–** В общем,  **–** говорит Моррисон и поднимается со стола,  **–** знакомьтесь. Введи его в курс дела,  **–** смотрит он на Данте, которая морщится от вкуса остывшего кофе, но все равно делает еще глоток.  **–** И, пожалуйста, не как обычно.

«Не как обычно» **–** это значит не задирать рубашку, показывая шрам с довольной улыбкой и со словами «это подарок от нашей цели, классно, правда? Останешься, и может заработаешь такой же». 

Данте смотрит на Моррисона с видом оскорбленной невинности, прикладывает руку к груди, но быстро сдается, и лишь кивает.

**–** Хорошо, твоя взяла. Эй, Неро,  **–** говорит она, и ждет, пока пацан обернется к ней и перестанет гипнотизировать взглядом доску с зацепками,  **–** тебя ждет самая лучшая стажировка в твоей жизни.

Неро теряется, похоже, не зная, что ответить; ситуацию спасает Моррисон, который хлопает его по плечу, проходя мимо на выход.

**–** Запомнится она тебе точно,  **–** говорит он, прощается со всеми и уходит.

Неро остается  **–** и почти бесстрашно смотрит Данте в глаза, пока она с каким-то мазохистским наслаждением отпивает еще отвратительного холодного кофе. А потом хлопает рукой по столу, поднимается и говорит, обращаясь к нему и одновременно ко всем в комнате:

**–** Ну, начнем.

*** 

Когда-то Вергилия работала с ними. 

Выучилась с Данте в одном университете, на одном направлении, вытягивала на экзаменах, пошла работать в то же место  **–** и в какой-то момент, после работы с делами множества серийных убийц, им выдали новое, собственное. Зацепок практически не было, цель была хитра и осторожна; но невозможно делать что-либо, не оставляя за собой следов.

Когда вскрылось, что за всем этим стояла Вергилия, она, конечно, сразу же исчезла. Как позже заключил штатный психолог, она оказалась слишком впечатлительной; жаль, в плохом ключе. Интерес к серийным убийствам вылился не в то русло. Она и попалась-то тогда как-то совершенно глупо, случайно, просто не повезло, наверное  **–** одна из жертв пыталась защищаться, оцарапала ей руки так сильно, что содрала кожа, и та осталась у нее под ногтями, и сложно все было истолковать как-то иначе.

Данте никому не признавалась  **–** но то, сколько времени ее сестра водила их всех за нос, восхищало. Убивала и отводила от себя любые подозрения. Почти достойный боевика сюжет  **–** может, даже концовка будет счастливая, когда на руках Вергилии сомкнутся наручники и она отправится в тюрьму.

(Данте говорит себе, что готова будет на это пойти.)

Когда все факты встали на место, Данте об этом умолчала  **–** отправилась к ней одна, до конца не веря и в глубине души надеясь, что окажется не права. Ошиблась  **–** а когда попыталась ее остановить, то получила ножом в бок; и жива осталась лишь потому, что Вергилия явно метила так, чтобы не задеть внутренние органы.

Теперь шрам остался лишь в качестве напоминания  **–** о том, что ее сестра убийца, и о том, что о бикини отныне можно забыть. 

Когда все вскрылось, Данте замучалась проходить проверки у психолога. От работы ее тогда временно отстранили  **–** боялись, что раз одна из близнецов  « поехала крышей » , то может и вторая; но у Данте не было желания убивать  **–** у нее было лишь желание поймать убийцу.

(Называть Вергилию так стало проще, чем сестрой.)

Обратно к работе ее допустили с неохотой. И из всех коллег остались только Леди и Триш, остальные то ли испугались, то ли решили, что не хотят работать с сестрицей той «чокнутой» **–** а потом к ним в качестве IT-специалиста привели Ви, и Данте долгое время все более чем устраивало. 

Теперь рядом с ней стоял Неро.

Смотрел на фотографию подозреваемой на доске и  **–** боже, Данте было уже почти смешно от его попыток при этом не покоситься на нее взглядом. На фотографии было ее лицо  **–** только стрижка другая да кожа более ухоженная. Морщин меньше. Когда-то Данте шутила о том, что это от того, что Вергилия умывается кровью своих жертв  **–** но сейчас шутить уже не хотелось. Сейчас хотелось только ее поймать. 

**–** Не бойся, это не я,  **–** говорит она.  **–** Так что хладнокровно убивать тебя среди ночи не собираюсь. Как видишь, здесь все живы, и могут сказать, что на самом деле я просто ангел. Ведь правда же?  **–** смотрит она на работающую здесь троицу; и если Ви делает вид, что за своей работой за компьютером ее даже не слышал, то Леди и Триш лишь многозначительно, явно шутки ради, переглядываются. 

_ Предатели _ , думает Данте. И неважно, что на их месте она поступила бы также.

**–** Раньше наш отдел был больше,  **–** словно невзначай говорит Триш и улыбается Неро, вкладывая в улыбку все свое обаяние, и Данте думает: с Ви они так себя не вели. Возможно, потому что он, придя сюда, выглядел так, словно уже видел больше дерьма, чем они трое вместе взятые, а на вот такие вот шуточки не велся. Неро не ведется тоже  **–** ну, или хорошо делает вид. Данте упирает одну руку в бок, а второй указывает на фото.

**–** Чтобы у тебя на лице вопросы читались не так явно  **–** это моя сестра, да,  **–** говорит она. За столько времени голос начинает звучать заученно-ровно, и Данте хочет верить, что это не просто выработанная наигранная привычка  **–** что никаких теплых семейных чувств к Вергилии у нее не осталось.  **–** К сожалению, у нас немного разные взгляды на вещи. На убийства, например. У нее, конечно, неплохо получается,  **–** кивает Данте на прикрепленные рядом фотографии жертв и мест преступления,  **–** но, даже несмотря на это, поймать ее  **–** все еще наша работа. Теперь и твоя тоже. Поздравляю, с боевым крещением, пацан,  **–** хлопает его по плечу Данте. И слышит с легкой обидой в голосе:

**–** Мне двадцать пять.

**–** А мне,  **–** говорит она, замолкает на секунду, глядя краем глаза на Неро, и продолжает,  **–** нет, не скажу. Но больше, чем я готова признать. И, увы, точно больше, чем двадцать пять.

**–** Сорок два,  **–** доверительно шепчет ему Триш, и Данте тут же с искренним возмущением на лице обещает ей, что больше никогда не поделится пончиками. 

У Неро получается то, чего Данте от него ожидала в последнюю очередь: он почти вписывается в их компанию.

***

**_–_ ** _ У нее определенно есть стиль,  _ **_–_ ** _ говорит Вергилия. Данте лениво поворачивает к ней голову и смотрит сонно  _ **_–_ ** _ три часа ночи, они только с места преступления, завалились в квартиру к Данте, так как было ближе; и все, чего Данте хочется, это уснуть, и уж точно не хочется думать о том, что у убийцы, которую они должны поймать, есть стиль. Об этом она будет думать завтра  _ **_–_ ** _ и о стиле, и о мотиве, и о возможных уликах, а сейчас получается только думать о тех часах сна, которые она сегодня может урвать. Впрочем, кажется, только у нее  _ **_–_ ** _ Вергилия вот выглядит так, словно она в сне не нуждается вообще, бодра и полна сил после насыщенного дня с новым убийством  _ **_–_ ** _ Данте бы обязательно засомневалась в ее психическом здоровье, если бы у нее были силы осуждать чужую страсть к работе.  _

**_–_ ** _ Есть,  _ **_–_ ** _ соглашается она, отворачиваясь обратно и надеясь все-таки уснуть. Данте бы сейчас согласилась с чем угодно, лишь бы Вергилия не начала с ней спорить и тоже уснула. _

_ Вергилия лежит молча, и Данте почти проваливается в сон, когда она неожиданно прижимается ближе, обнимает со спины, почти невесомо целует в шею. Она не уверена, что ей это не снится  _ **_–_ ** _ граница между сном и реальностью сейчас настолько размытая, что Данте решает просто спустить это на тормозах. _

_ Утром она просыпается одна. Вергилия уже на кухне, бодрая до неприличия, с неизменным чаем; их вкусы совпадали во многом, но только не в напитках. Данте завидует и даже этого не скрывает  _ **_–_ ** _ пока Вергилия, собранная и готовая к новому дню, читает утренние новости, Данте почти умоляет кофеварку работать быстрее, потому что если она не получит свою порцию кофеина в ближайшую минуту, то просто уснет стоя. _

_ Об их ночном разговоре она даже не вспоминает. _

***

В фильмах достаточно знать имя подозреваемого, чтобы его поймать. Данте знала больше: имя, адрес квартиры, номер телефона, да даже номер банковского счета и медицинской страховки  **–** но Вергилия словно в насмешку над канонами кинематографа до сих пор гуляла на свободе, время от времени подкидывая им работенку.

И стиль у нее действительно был. 

Сначала его можно было описать как осторожный. При этом  **–** все было чисто и филигранно, никаких  « грязных » убийств с кровью и внутренними органами по всему месту преступлений. Стремление к чистоте и аккуратности у нее, казалось, было с самого рождения  **–** весь хаос достался Данте. 

Потом, когда правда выползла на белый свет, он изменился. Вергилия перестала так осторожничать, но все равно умело заметала следы; а через время и вовсе начала оставлять  « послания » . Для Данте лично, так, что в глаза не бросались  **–** надпись в забытом на столе блокноте, рисунок на обоях, выданный за детский; Вергилия каждый раз придумывала что-то разное, но всегда оставляла за собой букву  « D » . Данте сначала колебалась, но потом все же вписала это в список известных им привычек в ее убийствах. Все догадывались, что это значит, но Данте не стала уточнять в профиле эти догадки. В конце-концов,  « D » может означать что угодно. Death, например. Довольно прозаично для убийцы. 

Возможно, ей даже нравилось играть в это отрицание  **–** нет-нет, это не моя сестра пытается так привлечь мое внимание, это ей просто нравится выписывать на месте преступления одну-единственную букву. Ее любимую. А у вас что, нет любимой буквы? Как вы так живете? Срочно надо это изменить.

Проходит больше двух недель с последнего вызова; проходит неделя с прихода к ним Неро, когда Вергилия начинает действовать снова. Один из крупных акционеров нефтяной компании  **–** скорее всего, обычная политика, кому-то захотелось получить эти акции себе. Вергилия не принципиальна  **–** даже если в убийствах ее одинаково привлекает как и сам процесс, так и оплата. Ее не пугает возможность отнять чужую жизнь; ей интересно провернуть это все так, чтобы ее не поймали. Эдакая извращенная игра в  « кошки-мышки » с жаждой привлечь к себе внимание.

Внимание одного единственного человека.

Данте говорит себе, что она не ведется, что это просто ее работа  **–** поймать убийцу. Это и есть ее работа; поэтому сейчас вместо положенного по времени обеда она приезжает на место преступления. Вергилия выбирает довольно банальный способ добраться до жертвы  **–** судя по последним звонкам, вскрытым Ви, этот акционер любил вызывать к себе проституток; жалости к нему Данте не чувствует. Это не ее работа. Тело так и лежит в кровати, нетронутое  **–** Данте, когда его видит, лишь закатывает глаза, а вот Неро, кажется, чуть бледнеет, но хотя бы молчит и не бежит к ближайшему мусорному ведру, чтобы избавиться от завтрака. Данте хочется сказать: с боевым крещением, пацан, вот так выглядят настоящие убийства. Когда жертве отрезают член и запихивают в рот, задушив. Она отстраненно думает, как Вергилия все проворачивала  **–** резала наживую или сначала милосердно задушила? Может быть, второе, если она была в хорошем расположении духа. Руки у него привязаны к изголовью кровати, кожа на запястьях под веревками стерта до крови, но без заключения врачей восстановить хронологию событий все равно не получится.

Данте машет рукой, подзывая к себе Неро. 

**–** Давай, любые малейшие детали, которые бросаются в глаза. Верю, что Кредо хорошо тебя натаскал. Но все равно осторожно, не испорти тут ничего,  **–** неопределенно обводит она рукой комнату, а потом цепляется взглядом за коробку, лежащую на комоде. Та всем своим видом кричит, что не должна здесь находиться, однако вот  **–** подарочная, перевязанная шелковой красной лентой. 

Рядом с ней стоит открытка с выведенной на обложке готическим вензелем  « D » .  _ Как пафосно _ , думает Данте.  _ Лучшим подарком был бы твой арест _ , думает она. Но все равно подходит к коробке и тянется к ленте, когда Неро неожиданно перехватывает ее руку, сжимая запястье  **–** крепче, чем стоило бы. 

Данте смотрит на него почти устало.

**–** Отпусти. Могу мамой поклянуться, что там нет никакой бомбы. 

**–** Откуда вы можете знать? И по протоколу мы должны…

**–** Пацан,  **–** говорит она,  **–** если бы все действовали по протоколу, преступников бы никто не ловил. Так что отпусти меня, а если боишься взорваться  **–** дверь вон там, я подожду, пока ты выйдешь на улицу. Правда, подожду,  **–** кивает она. Неро смотрит в ответ уперто, но, видимо, уважение к старшим по званию в нем Кредо тоже сумел воспитать, так что руку ее он отпускает. Отступает на шаг назад  **–** но все же не уходит, хотя Данте кожей чувствует его недовольство.

**–** Не смотри на меня так,  **–** зачем-то говорит она.  **–** Если бы моя сестра хотела меня убить, она бы давно это сделала,  **–** а потом стягивает с коробки ленту, убирает в сторону и открывает крышку. 

Никакой бомбы там не обнаруживается; зато вот красное пальто, дорогое даже на вид,  **–** да. Данте смотрит на него, а потом решительно закрывает коробку. Цепляется взглядом за открытку, стоящую рядом, и вдруг вспоминает: точно, день рождения. Сегодня. Их общий.

Телефон в кармане вибрирует, отвлекая ее от мыслей. Данте тянется за ним  **–** может быть, Ви обнаружил что-то на камерах, было бы хорошо, но нет, на экране высвечивается лишь смс от неизвестного номера. 

_ Нравится? _

Данте срывается с места раньше, чем успевает подумать. Задевает плечом Неро, но даже не замечает, сбегает на первый этаж и почти влетает в дежурящих у дверей оперативников:

**–** Она где-то рядом.

Вокруг тут же начинается суета  **–** возможность поймать убийцу и перенести еще одно дело в категорию закрытых всех здесь воодушевляет; хотя какая-то часть Данте уверена  **–** Вергилия снова ускользнет. Она бы ни за что не осталась наблюдать за тем, когда Данте откроет свой подарок, если бы у нее не было плана отхода. 

Но даже самый идеальный план может дать осечку  **–** и другая часть Данте надеется, что сегодня именно такой случай. Вергилия все равно не сможет бегать вечно. Однажды она в чем-нибудь проколется.

Однажды подобная привязанность выйдет ей боком.  _ И тогда _ , убеждает себя Данте,  _ я этим воспользуюсь. Я ее поймаю. _

***

**_–_ ** _ Ты снова забыла?  _ **_–_ ** _ голос у Вергилии звучит почти разочарованно, а у Данте в голове сразу проносится десяток мыслей: забыла забрать вещи из прачечной в подвале? Забыла купить ее любимый чай вчера в магазине? Забыла сдать отчет на работе? _

_ Такое разнообразие вещей, о которых можно забыть  _ **_–_ ** _ попробуй угадай, о какой сейчас идет речь. Практически русская рулетка, только никто не умрет  _ **_–_ ** _ к счастью. _

_ Она оборачивается, прислоняется спиной к кухонной тумбе, и принимает максимально уверенный в себе вид, чтобы сказать: _

**_–_ ** _ Возможно. _

_ Иногда, когда Вергилия в хорошем настроении, это прокатывает. Она не начинает злиться и просто говорит, о чем Данте в очередной раз забыла; но, судя по повисшему сейчас молчанию и по ее тяжелому взгляду, сегодня не такой день. Неприятно, но жить можно. _

**_–_ ** _ Я купила чай,  _ **_–_ ** _ смотрит Данте на стоящую перед ней кружку и загибает палец,  _ **_–_ ** _ я забрала белье из прачечной,  _ **_–_ ** _ загибает она второй, потому что вспоминает, как столкнулась там со сварливой вечно всем недовольной старухой с первого этажа и почти с ней поругалась,  _ **_–_ ** _ и, раз уж Моррисон не пишет мне гневные сообщения, то я сдала отчет,  _ **_–_ ** _ загибает она третий палец и смотрит на Вергилию, но та смотрит все также недовольно. _

**_–_ ** _ Какой сегодня день, Данте?  _ **_–_ ** _ вместо ответа на этот монолог спрашивает она, и Данте тут же косит взглядом на висящий на стене календарь с кактусами  _ **_–_ ** _ никогда не догадаетесь, кто притащил его в дом.  _

_ Календарь сообщает ей: вторник, четырнадцатое марта, день обведен красным кружочком… _

_ Данте почти стыдно, когда на нее накатывает осознание. Почти  _ **_–_ ** _ потому что забывает она стабильно, из года в год, все время забивая себе голову другими вещами, которые нужно помнить. _

_ День рождения. Ее. Их.  _

_ Вергилия вот помнит всегда. У нее вообще такая память, что, кажется, она не забывает ничего  _ **_–_ ** _ даже какую-нибудь теорему по геометрии за седьмой класс назовет, если вдруг спросят. Поэтому, конечно, она помнит: четырнадцатое марта, не просто очередной обычный день, а какой-никакой, но праздник.  _

_ Она выглядит недовольной, и Данте выбирает свой привычный способ уйти от проблемы  _ **_–_ ** _ пытается отшутиться: _

**_–_ ** _ Прости. Ну, ты же понимаешь  _ **_–_ ** _ нам уже столько лет, иногда хочется пропустить такой день, вдруг случится чудо и годик не прибавится,  _ **_–_ ** _ говорит она, спешно отворачиваясь к кофеварке, потому что, ну да  _ **_–_ ** _ она несет чушь и сама это понимает, но даже это лучше, чем терпеть недовольство сестры. _

_ Вергилия никогда не требует отмечать с размахом  _ **_–_ ** _ никаких вечеринок, никаких  _ _ « _ _ давай пригласим половину города _ _ » _ _ ; ей, кажется, было бы достаточно одного простого поздравления от Данте, но Данте  _ **_–_ ** _ почти феерическая дурочка, которая отлично помнит, где в этом городе продается самая лучшая пицца, но не может запомнить день, когда родилась.  _

_ Ответить Вергилии мешает зазвонивший мобильник Данте  _ **_–_ ** _ звонит Моррисон, никто не удивлен; в жизни Данте нет других мужчин, которые позвонили бы ей в девять утра. Она хватается за этот звонок почти как за спасательный круг, лишь бы уйти от разговора. Новое убийство, сообщает ей Моррисон. Самое время хватать Вергилию и бежать выполнять служебный долг. _

_ Данте обещает вечером купить те ее любимые пирожные  _ **_–_ ** _ а потом особенный день превращается в обычный рабочий, и она лишь надеется, что до вечера не забудет о своем обещании. _

_ Она не забывает. Уходит с работы раньше, заезжает по пути в пекарню, возвращается домой с надеждой, что в их возрасте можно обходиться и без каких-то особенных подарков  _ **_–_ ** _ а потом видит на кровати в спальне подарочную коробку, перевязанную лентой, и пытается не думать о том, что снова проебалась в единственных ценных взаимоотношениях в ее жизни. _

***

Данте говорит Ви пробить номер, с которого была отправлена смс, почти сразу же в тот момент, и когда они возвращаются в офис, то вместо приветствия она сразу же обращается к нему:

**–** Что-нибудь удалось обнаружить?

Ви, как всегда, спокоен, но Данте за время работы с ними успевает научиться различать его эмоции по взгляду  **–** и смотрит он в ответ на нее так, что ответ ясен заранее, и  **–** бинго:

**–** Сим-карта была одноразовой, а GPS-сигнал мобильного привел к ближайшей мусорке,  **–** качает он головой, и Данте хочется выругаться, но вместо этого она считает до десяти  **–** прекрасный тренинг, пока еще помогает. Раздражение отступает  **–** почти, потому что в этот момент о себе дает знать Неро.

Он кажется Данте очень приятным парнем, пока не начинает открывать рот. Вопросов в нем столько же, сколько в пятилетнем ребенке, который спрашивает у родителей обо всем подряд  **–** а Данте никогда не была фанатом болтливых карапузов, даже если на самом деле им двадцать пять и в них два метра роста. 

Когда Неро начинает задавать вопросы, Данте, с одной стороны, хочется схватить его за шкирку и выставить за дверь, потому что она абсолютно не в настроении на них отвечать. С другой: молодец, мальчик, уметь задавать вопросы  **–** похвально, главное, не дай бог, не спросить случайно лишнего. Неро спрашивает по делу, но нежелание ему отвечать перевешивает всю симпатию к нему. Иногда Данте хочется, чтобы все новички были как Ви: тихие, собранные и умеющие достать информацию самостоятельно, а не дергающие ее за рукав, чтобы все узнать. Ви  **–** золото, а не мальчик, хоть и саркастичный порой не в меру; Данте хочется съездить к его родителям и лично пожать им руки. Если бы она могла, то и медали бы им за воспитание вручила.

Родителям Неро она посоветовала бы не так сильно поощрять любознательность ребенка.

Он начинает говорить, как только они возвращаются в офис:

**–** Значит, у нее личная заинтересованность?

За ту неделю, что он здесь, Данте не посвящает его в курс дела полностью. Где-то внутри у нее еще теплится надежда, что очередным утром зайдет Моррисон и скажет: ну все, я забираю у тебя пацана. Но Моррисон не приходит, Неро успевает побывать на месте преступления, и Данте понимает  **–** все, точка невозврата, никто не заберет этого ребенка, а значит придется ему все рассказывать. 

Так что она усаживается за столом поудобнее, смотрит на Неро несколько секунд и говорит:

**–** Она не в себе. 

**–** Она оставила… подарок. И написала вам лично.

Данте едва удерживается от того, чтобы ему поаплодировать  **–** браво, поразительная наблюдательность.

Она раздражена. Вергилии удается скрыться, они не находят ни следа  **–** даже Ви ничего не находит на камерах с ближайших улиц и из ближайших зданий. Пара приблизительных совпадений, но это ничего им не дает.

Она не злится. Злость в их работе **–** непозволительная роскошь, как и любая другая яркая эмоция. Но вот раздражена **–** это да. Раздражением от нее веет буквально за километр. Потому что эта их игра в «перехитри соперника» **–** она не однобокая. Данте ужасно хочется победить. 

**–** Да,  **–** прямо отвечает ему Данте.  **–** Потому что она цепляется за родственные связи. И потому что она не в себе. И это слабость, которой мы однажды воспользуемся. 

**–** Или воспользуется она,  **–** смотрит ей в глаза Неро, и Данте практически восхищена его наглостью. Практически  **–** потому что наглый он по отношению к ней, а таким сложно восхищаться на сто процентов.

**–** На что ты намекаешь?  **–** спрашивает Данте слишком уж ровным голосом, и даже Триш с Леди, обсуждающие что-то в стороне, замолкают, смотря на них.

Данте не любит злиться, но это не значит, что ее невозможно разозлить.

Неро, кажется, ставит это себе в список задач.

**–** В профиле указано, что она тоже умна. Если вы хотите воспользоваться ее привязанностью, то почему не может она?

**–** Потому что,  **–** смотрит на него Данте,  **–** у меня нет привязанности к убийцам. А если ты собираешься ставить под сомнение мой профессионализм, то лучше иди к Моррисону, пожалуйся, что я тебя обижаю, и попроси перевода.

Неро не выглядит задетым ее словами, и за это Данте невольно ставит ему мысленный плюс.

**–** Я просто просчитываю все варианты,  **–** говорит он.

И тут, словно желая спасти ситуацию, в разговор вклинивается Ви  **–** чудесный ребенок, Данте уже об этом упоминала? 

**–** Кстати о вариантах. Я проверил магазин, где было куплено пальто. К сожалению, оплатили наличными. Так что тут тоже ничего,  **–** говорит он, и Данте устало трет переносицу. 

**–** Ладно,  **–** машет рукой она.  **–** На сегодня все. Отправь мне видео с камер,  **–** обращается она к Ви,  **–** я просмотрю сама. А вы можете идти, уже поздно. Леди, Триш, завтра отчет с места преступления должен быть готов.

**–** Для тебя  **–** все, что угодно,  **–** шлет ей воздушный поцелуй Триш, и Данте делает вид, что ловит его. Дважды повторять им не надо  **–** они уходят первыми, потом, с неохотой, Неро; и только Ви почему-то задерживается.

**–** Я думала, дома тебя ждет более современный компьютер,  **–** шутит Данте, открывая первое из отправленных им видео, но Ви не отшучивается в ответ, а выглядит неожиданно серьезным.

**–** Оплата была с карты,  **–** вдруг говорит он, и с Данте тут же слетает все напускное веселье. Она даже садится ровнее, теряя интерес к видео. Оплата с карты  **–** это реальная зацепка, это возможность отследить счет, с которого платили, и о котором в банке есть информация. Даже если поддельная  **–** это тоже можно добавить к профилю. 

**–** Почему ты не сказал?  **–** спрашивает она. Ви не выглядит виноватым, скорее наоборот  **–** вид такой, словно совершил самый правильный поступок в своей жизни.

**–** Мне казалось, ты не доверяешь Неро. Так что если решишь сказать ему правду, то сделай так, чтобы он обижался на тебя, а не на меня,  **–** пожимает он плечами.  **–** Вся информация у тебя на почте. Надеюсь, ты не собираешься сидеть всю ночь.

Ви смотрит прямо на нее, и Данте думает: ах, если бы она была чуть-чуть помладше. Если бы ее тянуло к мальчикам младше тридцати, тогда  **–** обязательно. Провела бы ночь с ним, а не в обнимку с подкинутой любимой сестрицей работенкой. Но  **–** прости, милый, найди себе девочку, которая не годится тебе в очень сильно старшие сестры. Или мальчика. Вон какого красавца привели.

**–** Может быть, максимум большую часть,  **–** шутит она, но получается неловко: что делать с этими периодическими намеками она просто не знает. Но она благодарна Ви за то, что он никогда не настаивает. Даже не пытается  **–** скорее, просто будет рад, если Данте вдруг согласится, но точно не расстроится, если этого никогда не случится.

**–** Можно проверить все это завтра,  **–** лишь говорит он. И добавляет:  **–** Неро не будет. Если он тебя правда напрягает.

Точно. Стажировка. Прекрасное время, когда законный выходной потратить на себя. То самое время, когда выходные еще хочется тратить на себя  **–** а не когда ты не знаешь, чем бы таким себя занять, кроме работы. Частая профдеформация здесь  **–** когда ты постоянно занят попытками поймать преступников, то обычная жизнь начинает казаться пресной и скучной. У Данте это началось почти сразу; и она всегда завидовала тому, как Вергилия с легкостью находила себе занятия в выходные, а не стремилась найти повод пойти на работу. А потом вскрылась правда  **–** и стало ясно, что работа была для нее скорее развлечением, чем необходимостью. 

Данте могла сколько угодно шутить, что устала уже от этой работы, но на самом деле  **–** ни за что бы от нее не отказалась. 

Поэтому и сейчас вот осталась, несмотря на то, что рабочие часы уже закончились. 

Ви действительно присылает ей по почте всю информацию о платеже. Банк оказывается местным, счет оформлен всего три недели назад на Викторию Кларк, по данным  **–** преподавательницу истории в одном из местных колледжей. Данте вздыхает и откидывается на спинку стула. Это могло бы быть смешно  **–** Вергилия всегда интересовалась историей, но в итоге пошла следом за Данте, воплощать ее мечту, говоря, что ей тоже этого хочется. Данте верила, а она не давала поводов в этом сомневаться, и гляньте-ка, чем все обернулось в итоге. 

Наверное, всем было бы лучше, если бы Вергилия действительно пошла преподавать историю.

Банк не задает вопросов о том, откуда у простой преподавательницы столько денег, чтобы купить пальто в одном из самых дорогих магазинов города. Спасибо программам Ви  **–** просмотреть историю остальных покупок не составляет труда, но там нет ничего интересного. Небольшие поступления денег, которые могут сойти за учительскую зарплату, редкие покупки в продуктовых, парочка  **–** в книжном. Похоже, ей нравится примерять на себя такой образ. 

Данте знает: ее сестра не дурочка. Она использовала эту карту, потому что хотела, чтобы Данте узнала, на кого она оформлена  **–** а теперь счет, скорее всего, закроется. Не то чтобы Данте думала, что Вергилия вдруг принесет собственные реальные данные или хоть какую-то реальную зацепку, которая приведет не в тупик  **–** это смягчает разочарование, но не то чтобы очень сильно. Совсем немного.

Она достает телефон, чтобы проверить время, а потом вспоминает про пришедшую днем смс. Сим-карта одноразовая, телефон, с которого она была отправлена, выброшен, но Данте все равно открывает диалог, водит большим пальцем над сенсорной клавиатурой, думая, стоит ли вообще это делать - но потом решает, что ничего не потеряет и точно не сделает хуже.

_ Почти. Не угадала с оттенком. _

А потом убирает телефон в карман, выключает компьютер, словом, занимается всей той обычной рутиной, какой занимаются перед уходом с работы. Дома ее встречают остатки купленной вчера пиццы, и Данте мысленно благодарит прошлую себя за то, что сегодня не приходится задумываться над ужином.

Часы показывают почти час ночи, когда она добирается до кровати; телефон остается на тумбочке рядом, и когда он вибрирует уведомлением, Данте уже этого не слышит  **–** засыпает.

_ Я учту. _

***

  
  


**–** _ Ты могла бы попробовать,  _ **–** _ говорит Данте, смотря на Вергилию, и закидывает ногу на ногу. Скрещивает руки на груди для полноты картины, но в ответ получает лишь скептичный взгляд. _

**–** _ Какой в этом смысл?  _ **–** _ спрашивает та и снова опускает взгляд к книге, перелистывая страницу. Книга  _ **–** _ толстая, с ужасно-маленьким шрифтом; и это явно не художественное произведение, скорее уж какая-то энциклопедия  _ **–** _ даже смотреть страшно. _

**–** _ Да ты шутишь. Во-первых, на свиданиях может быть классно. Во-вторых,  _ **–** _ Данте подается вперед и понижает голос, словно готовится сообщить нечто невероятно важное,  _ **–** _ всегда можно обойтись без них и перейти сразу к сексу. А это точно классно. Ну, в большинстве случаев. _

_ Она добивается того, что Вергилия смотрит на нее снова. Скользит взглядом по лицу, с сомнением на лице изгибает бровь, а потом  _ **–** _ ух ты, победа!  _ **–** _ кладет между страниц закладку и закрывает книгу.  _

**–** _ Надеюсь, ты не пытаешься со мной флиртовать. Если ты так делаешь это со всеми, то я удивлена, как кто-то вообще ведется. _

_ Данте на несколько секунд теряет дар речи  _ **–** _ такое бывает редко, поэтому Вергилия почти самодовольно улыбается. _

_ (Такое тоже бывает нечасто.) _

**–** _ Флиртовать? С тобой?  _ **–** _ наконец оживает Данте.  _ **–** _ Не то чтобы я была против девушек, но  _ **–** _ окстись, мы сестры, Верджи. И живем не в те времена, когда инцест был в порядке вещей. Плюс,  _ **–** _ кивает она задумчиво,  _ **–** _ мы еще и близнецы, а это уже отдает каким-то нездоровым нарциссизмом. Так что нет, прости, никакого флирта.  _

_ Улыбка с лица Вергилии пропадает, сменяясь обычным отстраненным выражением, но к книге она все равно не возвращается. _

**–** _ И что, между мной и Моррисоном ты бы выбрала Моррисона?  _ **–** _ спрашивает она, и Данте чувствует себя почти удивленно от такого вопроса. Это совсем не в духе Вергилии  _ **–** _ а еще не звучит, как шутка, и вот это уже немного напрягает. Хотя, возможно, Данте просто надумывает себе лишнего и не понимает сестринского чувства юмора. _

**–** _ Между тобой и Моррисоном,  _ **–** _ говорит она,  _ **–** _ я бы выбрала кого угодно, кроме вас. Он меня не привлекает, а ты  _ **–** _ моя сестра. И, боже, надеюсь в моей жизни никогда не будет такого выбора. И, между прочим, мы говорили не обо мне… _

**–** _ Я бы выбрала тебя,  _ **–** _ неожиданно перебивает ее Вергилия, и Данте теряется, не зная, что на это ответить. _

_ У Вергилии слишком серьезный взгляд, чтобы считать это шуткой, но у Данте все равно получается лишь выдавить из себя неловкий смех. _

_ А потом  _ **–** _ спешно перевести разговор на другую тему, чтобы больше не ходить по этому минному полю. _

***

Противный звон будильника бьет по ушам, и Данте спросонья слепо бьет рукой по кнопке выключения, а потом тихо стонет, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Вставать не хочется совершенно, но  **–** ей сорок два, она взрослая женщина, она не может позволить себе прогулять работу и проспать до часу дня, даже если очень хочется. 

С сонливостью помогает примириться только кофе. Его, правда, едва хватает как раз на кружку, и Данте делает мысленную пометку, что надо бы зайти купить еще, иначе очередным утром она рискует просто заснуть где-нибудь на ходу. 

До телефона она добирается только перед выходом, и смс замечает не сразу. Стирает уведомления от всяких приложений за ночь; Ви как-то показывал, как их отключить, на старом мобильнике  **–** но с покупкой нового это вылетело из головы, а попросить рассказать заново Данте все время забывает. Три новых рекомендации от ютуба, рекламный спам на электронной почте, напоминание от языковой программы, что она давно в нее не заглядывала, уведомление от какой-то расслабляющей игрушки  **–** и только потом Данте замечает входящее сообщение.

По-хорошему  **–** надо бы снова напрячь Ви, раз Вергилия ответила с этого номера. Да, одноразовая симка, да, номер, скорее всего, не будет зарегистрирован, но вдруг что-то да всплывет - этот парень умеет творить с техникой настоящие чудеса. 

Но потом Данте думает: даже если Ви что-то отследит, то Вергилия просто избавиться от этой сим-карты и снова пропадет. А это  **–** связь с ней. Это  **–** возможность пользоваться ее привязанностью, которую, увы, невозможно отрицать и дальше. У Вергилии она  **–** неправильная, не как к сестре; психолог говорил что-то про нарциссизм, про то, что на самом деле она влюблена в себя, а не в Данте  **–** но у Данте то же лицо, и это работает как возможность себя в другом человеке. Данте не уверена, что это до конца правдиво, но что уж отрицать  **–** самовлюбленные замашки у Вергилии были всегда, этого не отнимешь. 

Она думает: я же всегда хотела пользоваться этой привязанностью, чтобы поймать ее. Думает: вот она, возможность. С ней Вергилия может в чем-то проколоться, может быть неосмотрительна  **–** хотя бы на секунду, а уж Данте этого хватит. 

Поэтому она постукивает пальцем по задней стороне телефона, обдумывая, что бы написать  **–** и в итоге просто решает продолжить их диалог.

_ Только не ярко-алый. _

А потом ставит его на блокировку, убирает в карман и продолжает собираться на работу. 

Там сегодня почти спокойно. Они все дружной компанией пишут отчет о вчерашнем осмотре места преступления. Данте поглядывает на Ви, думает  **–** но в итоге снова отказывается от мысли попросить у него пробить номер. Даже не говорит об этом ничего, решает оставить это маленькой тайной, чтобы никто не предпринял ничего за ее спиной и не спугнул Вергилию. Шрам на боку отдает фантомной болью, и Данте думает: в следующий раз я буду готова. 

(Где-то в глубине души она знает, что вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет ранить Вергилию и спокойно жить с этим.)

Новое сообщение приходит к ней во время обеда, который наконец-то никто не прерывает, и Данте делает вид, что это просто какое-то уведомление от оператора. 

_ Гранатовый? _

Данте прикусывает губу. 

Это все отдает каким-то сюрреализмом, на самом деле. Неудачная шутка: гляньте-ка, я переписываюсь с убийцей, которую мы должны поймать, и мы обсуждаем, какой оттенок красного мне нравится, а как проходит ваш день? 

**–** Плохие новости?  **–** слышит она. Поднимает взгляд на Леди и понимает, что все вопросительно смотрят на нее. Ситуация  **–** максимально глупая; Данте столько лет работает на ФБР и именно сейчас не смогла сделать вид, что смс-ка  **–** просто от оператора, ничего такого. С другой стороны, не она одна тут работает на Бюро, чтобы уметь разбираться в человеческих эмоциях. У Леди вообще лежит диплом психолога, первое высшее образование, когда она еще думала, что просто будет работать с богатыми дамами, которым личный психолог нужен просто так, чтобы был, как человек, которому можно жаловаться на всевозможные проблемы. Да и без этого умение  « читать » людей у нее  **–** колоссальное. Все допросы обычно ложатся на ее плечи.

Данте пожимает плечами, ставит телефон на блокировку и кладет в сторону.

**–** Нет,  **–** говорит она и даже не пытается как-то нелепо соврать. Есть один плюс в том, чтобы быть главной  **–** в тебе могут сомневаться, но не будут задавать лишних вопросов.

Леди не задает. Щурится чуть недоверчиво, но эту тему решает не развивать. Они привыкли: если Данте есть что сказать  **–** она обязательно скажет. Если она молчит  **–** на это есть веские причины. Данте никогда не давала им повода в себе сомневаться, и она надеется, что не даст его и сейчас. 

Леди пускает это на самотек, и Данте ей благодарна.

С работы они все сегодня уходят, как только заканчиваются рабочие часы. Данте по пути вспоминает, что надо зайти и купить кофе, покупает к нему какое-то печенье, берет продукты по мелочи, а потом, взвесив все за и против, разрешает себе взять небольшое ведерко клубничного мороженого. Маленькие радости жизни.

По дороге от магазина домой она читает новости на телефоне, пару раз ловит себя на мысли, что Вергилии надо ответить, чтобы у той и дальше был стимул оставить этот номер действующим, но каждый раз говорит себе, что ответит дома. 

От мыслей и новости о какой-то очередной аварии ее отвлекает коробка, об которую она спотыкается на пороге дома. Поразительная невнимательность для кого-то ее профессии.

Коробка выглядит также безобидно, как та, что была на месте преступления, только на этот раз к ней не прилагается никакой открытки. С другой стороны  **–** не надо десять раз гадать, чтобы понять, от кого она. У Данте в одной руке  **–** ключи и телефон, в другой  **–** пакет из магазина; и, к сожалению, пока она не научилась отращивать третью, чтобы занести коробку в дом сразу. Приходится вернуться за ней, когда она уносит продукты на кухню. И где-то в глубине души Данте жалеет, что та все еще лежит на пороге, а не исчезла мистическим образом  **–** принимать подарки, купленные на кроваво-заработанные деньги, ей не хочется. Она берет ее в руки, оглядывается, но из привычной картины ничего не выбивается: соседские дети играют на газоне, пара прогуливается с коляской, девушка гуляет с собакой, с кем-то яростно при этом переписываясь  **–** знакомые лица, все живут здесь; никто не наблюдает со стороны, но Данте все равно не может избавиться от чувства, что Вергилия где-то рядом и  _ смотрит. _

Она оглядывается еще раз, но потом все же заходит в дом и закрывает за собой дверь. Не уходит далеко  **–** дергает за ленту прямо здесь, развязывает и кидает ее на пол, а потом открывает крышку. На этот раз внутри не пальто, а платье. Ткань дорогая даже на вид, а цвет  **–** Данте хочется рассмеяться  **–** да-да, гранатовый. Ценника на этот раз нет, но это не помешает все равно отнести его на экспертизу, как она поступила с пальто. Там ничего не нашли, конечно, и вряд ли найдут здесь  **–** но это ведь стандартный протокол на такие случаи. 

_ Если бы все действовали по протоколу _ , вспоминает Данте свои же слова, сказанные недавно Неро, и усмехается. 

А потом идет на второй этаж, повесить платье в шкаф.

В конце-концов  **–** оно действительно красивое.

_ На этот раз ты угадала. _

***

Свой законный выходной Данте решает потратить сначала на мороженое, а потом  **–** на попытки убедить Кредо в том, что личная жизнь это не происки дьявола, и ее можно не бояться. Мне уже за сорок, милый, тебе тоже скоро пойдет пятый десяток, пора бы как-то избавляться от одиночества; и Данте почти справедливо уверена, что никого лучше нее у него в жизни все равно нет. 

Кредо  « отшивает » ее лаконичным  _ у меня сегодня гости _ , и у Данте уходит почти десять минут на то, чтобы выпытать, что эти гости  **–** это его младшая сестра и ее жених. Данте спрашивает:  _ нашелся тот, кому ты готов отдать ее руку и сердце?,  _ Кредо говорит ей, что она и сама с ним знакома, и так Данте узнает, что Кирие выходит замуж за Неро. Испытывать неприязнь к нему становится сложнее: если уж Кирие, практически святая, чудесная девочка, его полюбила, то значит в нем определенно есть что-то хорошее.

(Если уж Кредо одобрил его как жениха сестры.)

Свидание обламывается; Данте как раз включает ноутбук, чтобы посмотреть, какие недавно вышли фильмы и сериалы, когда у нее снова вибрирует телефон. Если бы она была хоть чуточку наивнее, подумала бы, что это Кредо передумал и все-таки отважился сходить выпить кофе  **–** но она не так наивна, да и это оказывается далеко не Кредо.

_ Давай увидимся? _

Одно свидание не задалось, зато вот, посмотрите-ка, мироздание словно решает восстановить этот баланс и подкидывает ей другое. Сложно вообще назвать это свиданием; Данте думает, что вообще творится у Вергилии в голове, когда она это отправляет. Они не в фильме, где главный герой после слов  « и не вздумай никого приводить с собой » действительно приходит один. Данте ничего не стоит позвать с собой оперативников, которые ее схватят. Может быть, она окончательно сошла с ума. Может быть, одумалась и решила сдаться закону. 

Как ни посмотри, оба варианта звучат одинаково неправдоподобно. 

Запрос  « недавно вышедшие сериалы » предлагает ей  « Игру престолов » ,  « Видоизмененный углерод » и  « Черное зеркало » , но даже при всем желании сосредоточиться на этом не получается. Данте думает, что бы написать в ответ, но в итоге останавливается на самом простом варианте:

_ Издеваешься? _

Если отбросить все происходящее сейчас, это похоже на прежние времена, когда они подкалывали друг друга почти по любому поводу  **–** Данте так точно любила этим заниматься. Велась Вергилия на подколы редко, но когда случалось, то потом она неизменно старалась подколоть в ответ. Иногда Данте делала вид, что тоже ведется, просто чтобы потешить ее самолюбие  **–** ну а что, ей не жалко, она не гордая.

Вергилия, конечно, изменилась, когда решила, что наемные убийство  **–** дело всей ее жизни, но не настолько, чтобы вдруг сильно полюбить подшучивать над сестрой. 

Ответ приходит довольно быстро:

_ Нет. Неужели я не могу по тебе соскучиться? _

Данте думает: нет, не можешь. Не в нормальном смысле уж точно. В каком-то извращенном и неправильном  **–** сколько угодно, а как по родной сестре, которую однажды отправила на больничную койку (и это зная про ее-то нелюбовь к больницам)  **–** не можешь. Совершенно. 

Так что:

_ Нет, не можешь. _

Мороженое успевает подтаять, но Данте  **–** не привередливая, ей сойдет и так; возможно, так даже вкуснее. Она успевает съесть три ложки и решить, что  « Игра престолов » лидирует в выборе того, какой сериал смотреть, и даже включает первую серию нового сезона. Остановилась она где-то на четвертом, когда решила смотреть в прошлый раз  **–** но после пересказов Триш смело можно было не волноваться о том, что она что-то пропустила. Джон Сноу мутит с Матерью Драконов, Данте думает, что тоже замутила бы с Джоном Сноу (признайтесь, а кто бы не), когда ее мобильный снова дает о себе знать. 

_ Я бы сказала, что это ранит меня в самое сердце. Но я не шучу, и если ты все-таки захочешь, то: завтра, пять вечера, Элевен Мэдисон Парк. Надень новое платье. _

Хоть что-то в Вергилии неизменно  **–** вот эти замашки человека, который любит все вокруг себя контролировать, даже если его об этом не просят. Данте - не просит, она уже давно в состоянии контролировать свою жизнь самостоятельно. 

Свои доходы и расходы тоже. 

А ресторан, выбранный Вергилией, этому контролю не способствует: Данте видела, какие там цены и какой средний чек. Даже если она закажет только воду и корзинку с хлебом, то потом еще месяц будет питаться исключительно самыми дешевыми продуктами быстрого приготовления. А в сорок лет, как ни крути, начинаешь понимать, что ничего хорошего они тебе не принесут. 

Возможно, это просто какая-то шутка. Розыгрыш, в котором Данте придет в ресторан, ужин в котором материально не потянет, а Вергилии там не будет. Возможно, Вергилия правда придет. Одно можно сказать точно: в зале, полном людей, она вряд ли решит сделать что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Возможно  **–** потому что Данте уже не может сказать, где проходят границы нормальности у ее сестры; кто знает, может, она посчитает чем-то забавным возможность завершить начатое и зарезать сестру на глазах у посетителей. 

Можно отказаться. Можно согласиться, рассказать Моррисону и вызвать оперативников под прикрытием, которые зайдут как обычные гости или как персонал ресторана, и тогда Вергилия вряд ли сможет сбежать. Прекрасный, удобный шанс ее поймать. Самый логичный точно. Данте думает: я ведь не в кино. Любой здравомыслящий агент ФБР поступил бы на моем месте именно так.

А можно  **–**

_ У меня есть для тебя интересные новости. Но я расскажу их только тебе. _

**–** можно пойти одной и узнать, что Вергилия хочет сказать.

Данте трет переносицу и думает: надо было идти учиться на кого-то другого. Надо было искать нормальную, обычную работу  **–** и тогда ее жизнь не превратилась бы в  _ это. _

***

Платье на Данте смотрится действительно хорошо. Ради такого она даже вытряхивает из косметички скромные запасы косметики и вспоминает как сделать макияж посложнее накрашенных ресниц и губ. Получается не идеально  **–** но она себе нравится, а этого хватает. Она бы, конечно, с большим удовольствием пошла в таком виде на свидание с кем-нибудь, а не на встречу с сестрой-убийцей, но, увы, в жизни все редко идет как того хочется, так что выбирать не приходится. 

Данте смотрит на себя в зеркало, обдумывает желание сделать фото и отправить его Кредо (уровень 16-ти лет,  « посмотри, что ты теряешь » ), но в итоге отмахивается от этой мысли, и наконец идет к ожидающему ее на улице такси.

Элевен Мэдисон Парк выглядит дорого и фешенебельно даже снаружи. Метрдотель внутри ей улыбается, но весь скептицизм в ее взгляде так и кричит о том, что она видит Данте насквозь. Видит, что у нее нет столько денег, чтобы ни в чем себе здесь не отказывать. Хорошо это маскирует  **–** если бы Данте сама не умела читать людей, то и не поняла бы этого. Это не слишком приятно, но Данте молчит, и вместо этого говорит, стреляя наугад:

**–** Меня ожидают. 

Хочется верить, что это действительно так.

Девушка кивает, захватывает с собой меню, и провожает ее в зал, терпеливо ожидая, пока Данте оглядит столики и найдет тот, за которым ее ждут.

Уверенности в этом  **–** процентов, дай бог, десять, но потом она замечают действительно пришедшую Вергилию. Перед ней  **–** уже разлитое в бокал вино, на ней  **–** дорогое темно-синее платье, и вот уж она выглядит так, словно ходит по самым дорогим ресторанам каждый день. 

**–** Я надеюсь, у них здесь ножи заточены не слишком остро,  **–** говорит Данте вместо приветствия, когда садится напротив, а девушка оставляет ей раскрытое меню и уходит. Вергилия выглядит удивленной, даже словно бы оскорбленной, тянется за своим бокалом вина:

**–** Ты все еще злишься?  **–** спрашивает она так, словно это типичное развлечение у всех братьев и сестер  **–** втыкать друг в друга ножи. Но вид у нее  **–** довольный, взгляд  **–** цепкий, и Данте даже немного неуютно от того, как пристально Вергилия смотрит, словно пытаясь увидеть все изменения. Пара новых морщин, более короткая стрижка, новый оттенок помады  **–** вот, пожалуй, и все, что внешне бросится в глаза. Вергилия, наоборот, словно даже хорошеет; кожа гладкая, и Данте не хочет даже знать, сколько всяких кремов она для этого на себя изводит. 

Судя по тому, что на столе у них стоит довольно дорогая бутылка вина, деньги на это у нее есть. Данте не знает, сколько там точно платят наемным убийцам, но, судя по всему, от недостатка средств Вергилия точно не страдает. 

**–** Ну, ты лишила меня возможности загорать в бикини  **–** имею право,  **–** пожимает плечами Данте. Хочется усмехнуться, как в старые-добрые времена, когда они еще не были по разные стороны баррикад. Вергилия вот смотрит на нее, улыбается, покачивает бокалом вина в руке, и явно хочет что-то сказать, но их перебивает подошедший официант. Данте одним взглядом говорит ей  « ты платишь » , не получает никакого недовольства в ответ, а потому решает в качестве маленькой мести себе не отказывать. Названия блюд здесь звучат так вычурно, словно ради их приготовления убили младенцев  **–** а если судить по ценам, то количество этих младенцев явно измеряется сотнями, если не тысячами. 

Официант все записывает, наливает ей вина и неслышно удаляется, забирая с собой меню. Данте смотрит на сестру:

**–** Так что же такое ты хотела мне рассказать?

Вергилия отпивает вина, ставит бокал на стол, но молчит  **–** расправляет салфетку, до того красиво сложенную на тарелке, потом небрежно складывает ее снова. Данте сказала бы, что она нервничает, если бы у Вергилии вообще была такая функция.

**–** Сразу к делу?  **–** наконец говорит она и поднимает взгляд.  **–** Приятно видеть, что тут ты ни капли не изменилась.

**–** Ты менялась за нас двоих,  **–** пожимает плечами Данте, смотря все так же выжидающе. Вергилия с ответом не торопится. 

**–** Я тебя прошу, давай не будем портить аппетит еще до того, как нам принесли еду,  **–** говорит она и выпускает салфетку из пальцев.  **–** Здесь вкусно, тебе понравится. А потом мы обязательно серьезно поговорим. 

_ А потом _ , думает Данте,  _ ты отправишься со мной в участок. _

У нее в сумке  **–** наручники и карманный электрошокер, типичный женский набор для выхода в свет, а уж удостоверение ФБР позволит ей воспользоваться ими на глазах у гражданских. 

**–** Может быть тогда поделишься, кого будешь убивать в следующий раз? Ты знаешь, я не люблю сюрпризы. Так, маленькая услуга в качестве подарка.

Вергилия окидывает ее взглядом, явно смотря на платье, а потом подается вперед, забывая об этикете и кладя локти на стол. И говорит таким тоном, словно ее это забавляет:

**–** А что, если тебя?

**–** Неужели я настолько опасна, что кто-то решил меня заказать?  **–** говорит Данте, и Вергилия улыбается.

**–** Я ведь могу действовать и по собственной воле. 

Плюс этого ресторана  **–** скорее всего, все настолько заняты сами собой, что не будут подслушивать ваши разговоры. А даже если будут  **–** ну кто поверит, что они тут о настоящих убийствах разговаривают, а не шутки шутят? 

**–** Но я все еще жива, и вряд ли вдруг произошло что-то такое, из-за чего тебе захотелось бы меня убить,  **–** говорит Данте, и Вергилия откидывается обратно на спинку стула, тянется за своим бокалом, продолжая улыбаться. Ну почти идиллия. 

**–** Твоя взяла,  **–** отвечает она и отпивает вина. Им приносят салаты, и какое-то время Данте и правда сосредоточенно его ест. Про то, что здесь вкусно, Вергилия не врала. Конечно, за такие-то деньги.  **–** Убить тебя было бы слишком скучно.

И  **–** боже мой  **–** это так киношно, что Данте на секунду даже не верит в то, что перед ней Вергилия. Преувеличить она всегда любила, но не так чересчур театрально, как сейчас. Данте тихо смеется, но на вопросительный взгляд сестры лишь качает головой и продолжает есть салат. 

Становится менее неловко, но все еще не настолько, чтобы думать, что они решили просто по-дружески поужинать. 

К основной теме их встречи они подбираются только после горячего блюда. Бутылка вина  **–** уже почти пустая, Данте чувствует себя свободнее, Вергилия, кажется, тоже  **–** напряжение из их разговора исчезает точно.

А потом Вергилия вмиг становится серьезной и говорит:

**–** У меня новый куратор. 

Данте изгибает бровь. И вот ради этой новости…?

**–** Ты его знаешь,  **–** продолжает Вергилия, и с Данте тоже слетает все напускное веселье. 

**–** У меня много знакомых,  **–** говорит она. Вергилия улыбается.

**–** Дам подсказку. Он работает с нами. С тобой.

Данте смотрит на нее и думает. Он  **–** это значит мужчина. Тяжело представлять, что это Ви  **–** он не похож на того, кого отправили бы передавать задания и оплату убийцам. К тому же, он постоянно на работе и делает все добросовестно  **–** Данте очень хочется так думать. С другой стороны, Ви  **–** компьютерный гений, каких поискать, и если он передает что-либо по сети, то никто из них этого не узнает.

Вергилия смеется, и Данте поднимает на нее взгляд, чуть хмурясь.

**–** Я так отвыкла от твоего задумчивого вида,  **–** улыбается она.  **–** Тебе идет. Но, так и быть, не буду тебя мучать. Это Моррисон, Данте. Вот и все новости  **–** хочешь верь, хочешь нет,  **–** пожимает она плечами.  **–** Но мне нет смысла в этом тебе врать,  **–** она подается ближе и понижает голос.  **–** Скажи, ты ведь взяла с собой наручники?

**–** Так хочешь, чтобы они оказались на твоих руках?  **–** спрашивает она, мысленно уже далеко от этого разговора. Неизвестно, врет Вергилия насчет Моррисона или нет, но Данте не настолько наивна, чтобы просто забить на ее слова. 

Вергилия улыбается как сытая кошка.

**–** Только если мы в этот момент будем наедине.

**–** Не волнуйся,  **–** говорит Данте и отодвигается от стола, поднимается,  **–** в допросной точно будем только ты и я. 

Вергилия снова смеется, а потом машет рукой официанту.

Пока он идет к ним, она говорит, продолжая улыбаться:

**–** У меня с собой пистолет, и я не побоюсь его использовать.

Это тоже может быть враньем. А может и нет; Данте не слишком хочется проверять. Проверить ей хочется теперь совершенно другое  **–** правда ли Моррисон работает на оба фронта или нет. И если да  **–** случайность ли то, что к ним определили Неро, или нет. 

Она поправляет волосы и тянется за сумкой, висящей на спинке стула, пока Вергилия расплачивается за их ужин. 

**–** Спасибо за встречу,  **–** говорит она так, словно они старые подружки, которые давно не виделись, а теперь решили собраться вместе и поболтать. Данте не слишком-то жалко: пусть тешит себя такой иллюзией.

**–** Надеюсь, в следующий раз она будет в других декорациях,  **–** отвечает ей Данте, и Вергилия улыбается снова.

**–** Я тоже.

Они обе понимают, что подразумевают под этим разные вещи.

***   
  


**–** Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что проверил,  **–** говорит Данте без предисловий, как только Ви берет трубку. Она сидит в парке и делает вид, что вдруг решила покормить живущих тут уток, даже покупает булку по пути. Может быть, излишняя предосторожность  **–** но если Вергилия говорит правду, то нельзя быть уверенной в том, что ее дом не прослушивается. Вот телефон  **–** нет, Ви лично ставил на него какую-то специальную программу, и если он все еще добросовестно работает на закон, то тогда об их разговоре никто лишний не узнает. Данте никогда не хотела оказаться в ситуации, в которой никому нельзя доверять, кроме себя, но, видимо, вот она, все-таки наступила. 

Ви звучит сонно, как человек, который решил подремать в свой выходной, но отдохнуть ему не дали; впрочем, все они понимают, что их рабочее время может наступить в любой момент.

**–** Я весь во внимании,  **–** зевает он, и, судя по звукам на фоне, идет включать компьютер.

**–** Неро,  **–** говорит Данте.  **–** Я хочу чтобы ты нашел о нем все. Что можно, что нельзя. Личные переписки, что он покупает в магазине, где учился  **–** все. 

После этого сонливость с Ви немного слетает:

**–** Все-таки есть поводы в нем сомневаться?

Данте хочется сказать, что сейчас она сомневается в ответ. Хочется сказать, что пробить нужно Моррисона, а не Неро; но его тоже, кто знает, вдруг окажется, что они все-таки работают вместе. Вот только  **–** будь проклята излишняя сентиментальность, которой не место в их работе. Моррисон был ей почти как отец. Научил ее всему тому, чему не учат на университетской скамье, всегда помогал и заступался за нее в случае чего. После того, как стала известна правда о Вергилии, Данте хотели уволить несмотря на то, что она прошла проверки у психолога; и только благодаря тому, что Моррисон заступился за нее, Данте осталась в ФБР. И теперь ей необычайно тяжело поверить в то, что он может быть связан с теми же людьми, на которых работает Вергилия.

Однажды ее уже предала родная сестра.

Еще больше предательств в жизни Данте просто не хочется.

**–** Возможно,  **–** отвечает она наконец, и кидает уткам остатки хлеба.  **–** Просто сделай это, ладно? Не говори…

**–** ...остальным,  **–** продолжает за нее Ви, и Данте фыркает. Неуважения в этом парне хватит на десятерых.  **–** Я знаю.

Впрочем, это не мешает ему отлично делать свою работу  **–** а за это Данте готова простить ему мелкие нарушения субординации. 

**–** Спасибо,  **–** говорит она, и кладет трубку первая. 

Смотрит на экран телефона и думает, что лучше бы Вергилия соврала, и с ней работал бы кто угодно, но только не Моррисон.

Она не знает, что будет делать, если это окажется правдой; но знает, что не сможет не попробовать это выяснить.

***

Утром Данте будит сообщение на мобильном еще до будильника. Она не слишком удивлена - конечно, Вергилия знает, когда она просыпается  **–** зато порядком раздражена, потому что кражу времени собственного сна Данте ненавидит если не больше всего на свете, то очень близко к этому. 

_ Надеюсь, мы встретимся еще. _

Данте трет лицо, дает себе две минуты, чтобы просто полежать и более-менее проснуться, а потом садится и пару секунд думает, стоит ли вообще ей отвечать. Настроения нет и определенно не будет до первой кружки кофе, поэтому она убирает телефон в сторону и идет на кухню, за порцией возвращающего к жизни напитка. Это помогает примириться с реальностью, где Вергилия решила наладить родственные связи. С той реальностью, где она приносит плохие новости. Возможно, конечно, не правдивые  **–** но, возможно, что и вполне реальные. 

А потом ей звонит Ви, и Данте рада, что к этому разговору у нее уже есть кружка кофе в руках. 

**–** Я бы сказал, что ты будешь в шоке, но, думаю, ты все-таки ограничишься простым удивлением,  **–** сразу начинает он, и Данте даже не знает, какие именно новости она от него ждет. Что на самом деле Неро тут  **–** плохой парень, а не Моррисон? Было бы неплохо, наверное. Неро она совсем не знает, чтобы успеть к нему привязаться. 

**–** Только не тяни кота за хвост,  **–** говорит она и отпивает кофе. 

**–** Неро не стажер,  **–** выдает Ви, и тут же продолжает, чтобы не заставлять ее задавать наводящие вопросы:  **–** То есть, сейчас он в базе указан как стажер. Но я нашел скрытый профиль, и на самом деле он работает в отделе внутренних расследований. Не знаю, почему его отправили к нам. Подозревают в чем-то? Я думал, они давно отмели шанс того, что ты работаешь с Вергилией.

Данте думает: о, знаешь, я вчера с ней встречалась. Жива, здорова, процветает. Плохие новости принесла.

А потом думает: отдел внутренних расследований. Не просто же так его сюда к ним прислали, явно есть причина. Кого они подозревают? Ее? Моррисона? 

Знают ли о ее вчерашнем рандеву?

**–** Данте?  **–** слышит она и встряхивается, отпивает еще кофе. Не время уходить в свои мысли. Не время вызывать у кого-либо тревогу - а то вдруг заподозрят в чем-то. Это явно последнее, что ей сейчас нужно.

**–** Не знаю,  **–** говорит она.  **–** Они отправили его тайно как стажера, так что, как понимаешь, меня в тонкости не посвятили,  **–** говорит она. Потом задумчиво добавляет:  **–** Не говори больше никому. Пусть думает, что мы не знаем. Если что, я сама с ним поговорю.

**–** Как скажешь, босс,  **–** в шутку отвечает ей Ви, и Данте в два глотка допивает кофе. Следующие слова даются ей тяжело и будто бы царапают горло, когда она их произносит: 

**–** Возможно, позже я попрошу тебя пробить еще кое-кого. Но об этом точно никому не слова, Ви.

**–** Начинаю чувствовать себя так, словно наконец-то оказался в типичном боевике,  **–** говорит он, и Данте против воли улыбается. Ах, если бы. В боевике все закончилось бы хорошо  **–** злодея бы поймали и посадили за решетку, а она бы обязательно укатила в закат с каким-нибудь красавцем. Вот с Кредо, например. Ах, мечты.

В реальности же Данте не уверена, что не очнется на следующий день с пулей во лбу, если хоть как-то намекнет Моррисону, что она  _ знает.  _ Если, конечно, он правда в чем-то замешан. Это был бы отличный способ все проверить, если бы на горизонте не начинала бы мелькать угроза ее жизни. А умирать Данте пока не хочется.

**–** И как ощущения?  **–** спрашивает она, и Ви хмыкает.

**–** Ничего особенного, если честно. Интересно только, что ты там такое хочешь рассказать.

**–** Я бы сказала, что ты будешь в шоке,  **–** начинает она, и слышит, как Ви тихо посмеивается,  **–** но, думаю, ты ограничишься простым удивлением. Увидимся. Спасибо, Ви.

Она сбрасывает звонок и идет собираться на работу.

***

Данте вылавливает Неро за обедом. 

Он воркует с кем-то по телефону, и она, как терпеливая к чужой личной жизни женщина, дает ему пять минут, но он управляется за две. Данте пользуется тем, что для тишины он сел за дальний стол, а значит  **–** вряд ли кто-то будет сильно вслушиваться в их разговор. На всякий случай она оглядывается, но Моррисона здесь нет.

**–** Кого подозревают?  **–** сходу спрашивает она, надеясь застать его врасплох; удается это с переменным успехом. Неро смешно хмурится, но больше никак себя не выдает. 

**–** Кого подозревают в чем?  **–** спрашивает он в ответ, но Данте на это не ведется. Она может не верить словам Вергилии о Моррисоне, но информации, найденной Ви, она доверяет. 

**–** Давай вот без этого,  **–** серьезно говорит она,  **–** мистер Неро из отдела внутренних расследований. Сделай лицо попроще и просто расскажи, зачем тебя к нам отправили. Разойдемся полюбовно и сделаем вид, что я не в курсе. Не бойся, я хорошая актриса.

**–** Откуда вы узнали?  **–** спрашивает Неро, явно решая больше не ломать комедию; уж что-то, а переспорить в чем-то Данте, которая со своими аргументами уверенно прет, как танк, задача для большинства практически непосильная. У нее во взгляде проглядывает самодовольство, и Неро хмурится снова, но она утешающе похлопывает его по плечу.

**–** Милый, у меня все-таки побольше опыта. И источников информации тоже. Поэтому давай, кратко и по делу, но без недомолвок  **–** не хочу вытягивать все клещами, я не в настроении. 

К его чести, Неро оглядывает столовую одним взглядом, не поворачивая головы и не привлекая к ним лишнего внимания. Ох, все-таки, видимо, про учебу у Кредо не соврали. Возможно, все-таки надо собраться с силами и зайти к нему, похвалить ребенка. 

**–** Моррисона,  **–** наконец говорит он, и Данте едва удерживается от того, чтобы по привычке закусить губу и выдать тем самым свою реакцию. Нет-нет, она ничего не знает, о чем вы.  **–** Обнаружилось, что он недавно перевел крупную сумму на лечение дочери, а вот источник, откуда эта сумма поступила, неизвестен. Нигде не зарегистрирован. Возможно, ложная тревога, но проверить мы обязаны. Тем более, есть информация о том, что пара операций по поимке,  **–** он поджимает губы, коротко качает головой,  **–** неважно. В общем, они были сорваны  **–** кто-то явно предупредил цели о засаде. Он участвовал в обеих. 

Данте чувствует, что должна ему что-то ответить, но у нее  **–** ком в горле, а в голове  **–** пусто, зато где-то внутри закипает почти детская обида. На человека, которому она доверяла, и который это доверие предал. Данте знает по немногочисленным рассказам, что у его дочери какое-то крайне неприятное, но не смертельное и в целом даже излечимое заболевание; но, естественно, на зарплату простого ФБРовца такое лечение себе не позволить. 

Она может понять его желание спасти собственного ребенка, но: ее работа  **–** сажать преступников за решетку. Это было и его работой. 

Она не знает, что делать с этим фактом. Она не может сказать Неро: знаешь, я недавно виделась со своей сестрой  **–** той убийцей, что мы ловим, кстати, да  **–** и она сказала мне, что Моррисон работает с ней. Нет, я с ней не сотрудничаю, не подумай. И отпустила я ее, потому что она мне угрожала. Хотя вряд ли она бы что-то сделала. Я ведь столько раз говорила, что могу воспользоваться ее привязанностью, и такой шанс был, а я его упустила. 

Тогда в допросную отдела внутренних расследований, взяв под ручки, отведут уже ее. 

**–** Вот как,  **–** наконец выдавливает она из себя.

Неро пытается изобразить на лице что-то вроде сочувствия, но получается у него, откровенно говоря, хреново. Данте не нужно чужое сочувствие. 

**–** Вы были близки?  **–** спрашивает он, и Данте отводит взгляд в сторону. Молча поднимается из-за стола и берет с подноса свой стаканчик с кофе.

**–** Он был мне как отец,  **–** говорит она и уходит, избегая взгляда Неро. 

Телефон она достает только после того, как выходит из столовой. 

Неро, к счастью, за ней не идет.

_ Мне нужна будет твоя помощь. _

Ответ приходит почти сразу:

_ Я уже думала, что ты не попросишь. С чем именно? _

***

Вергилия даже в спортивном костюме и бейсболке выглядит так, словно сошла с обложки модного журнала. Поразительное, все-таки, умение  **–** уметь хорошо выглядеть в любой ситуации. Данте чувствует себя с ней рядом так, как бедный фанат рядом со звездой, на чей билет с пропуском в фан-зону после концерта потратил все свои деньги  **–** только без слепого обожания. Скорее уж, с точностью наоборот. 

**–** Почему ты не носишь то пальто, что я тебе подарила?  **–** спрашивает Вергилия, и Данте бы сказала, что она звучит расстроенно, но вряд ли этот факт относится к категории тех, которые действительно могут ее расстроить. 

**–** Оно все еще в отделе криминалистики,  **–** отвечает Данте и сует руки в карманы. Они встречаются в зоопарке, потому что какие взрослые люди вообще назначают там встречи. Никакие, думает Данте, а значит никто не будет тут за ними следить. У нее на лице  **–** солнечные очки, и если как маскировка они бесполезны, то хотя бы спасают от неожиданно выглянувшего солнца. 

**–** Я могу купить тебе такое же лично,  **–** предлагает Вергилия, глядя на вольер с тиграми перед собой.  **–** Какого захочешь цвета.

**–** Спасибо, мне пока есть, что носить. 

**–** Как скажешь,  **–** покорно соглашается Вергилия, и Данте решает, что вот здесь их словесную прелюдию можно закончить.

**–** Я хочу вывести Моррисона на чистую воду,  **–** говорит она, и Вергилия тут же оборачивается к ней, смотря с неподдельным интересом во взгляде.

**–** Так ты мне поверила?

**–** Частично,  **–** признает Данте.  **–** Узнала тут недавно кое-что еще. Но речь не об этом.

Вергилия улыбается и выглядит настолько довольной, что Данте даже неловко, но она не подает виду. 

**–** Ты хочешь, чтобы я устроила вам встречу?

**–** Я хочу поймать его с поличным. Раз уж он твой куратор,  **–** говорит Данте, и Вергилия едва ли в ладоши не хлопает, как ребенок. Данте бы решила, что это не ее сестра, если бы она правда так сделала. 

**–** Хочешь застать нас вместе? 

Данте поджимает губы, но лишь со вздохом кивает. 

**–** Я бы предпочла простое видео, но тогда будет слишком много вопросов. 

При личной встрече с Моррисоном их, скорее всего, будет не меньше, но Данте хочет взглянуть ему в глаза без посторонних. Хочет поговорить тет-а-тет. Она сейчас разговаривает с убийцей, которую должна посадить за решетку; и она не уверена, что сможет бесчувственно отвести Моррисона под стражу. Но, возможно, он поможет ей выйти на тех, на кого работает. По старой дружбе. Если она для него еще что-то значит.

Данте хочется на это надеяться. 

Вергилия подается ближе слишком неожиданно, тянется взять за руку, но Данте отдергивает ее раньше - и взгляд у ее сестры на этот раз становится действительно искренне-расстроенным. Когда-то Данте спокойно воспринимала ее прикосновения и сама могла частенько обнять. Когда-то  **–** когда Вергилия еще не всадила в нее нож и не сбежала зарабатывать наемными убийствами. 

Иррационально хочется перед ней извиниться, но Данте молчит.

**–** Думаю, что это можно устроить,  **–** говорит Вергилия, и отворачивается к вольеру снова, отступая от Данте на шаг. 

Грустная правда жизни: они сами виноваты в том, что испортили собственные отношения. 

Данте смотрит на ее профиль. Довольствуется иллюзией того, что за темными стеклами очков это не заметно, хотя знает, что Вергилия все равно замечает этот взгляд. Но молчит.

**–** Ты знаешь, когда он придет к тебе?  **–** спрашивает Данте, и Вергилия коротко улыбается, постукивая пальцами по ограждению перед собой. 

**–** Когда принесет оплату, конечно.

Ясно, думает Данте. Скоро нас ждет новая работа, думает она.

Вергилия улыбается, смотря на нее.

**–** Извини, не вижу других вариантов. 

**–** Хотя бы сделай это так, чтобы было чисто, - говорит Данте, потому что  **–** да, других вариантов нет. Она не сможет просто торчать в квартире у Вергилии и ждать, когда Моррисон решит к ней прийти и принести новый заказ. 

**–** Обижаешь,  **–** отвечает она, а потом неожиданно предлагает:  **–** Пообедаем?

Данте смотрит на нее задумчиво, а потом соглашается, оправдывая это тем, что просто хочет завоевать ее расположение и не спугнуть.

Потому что когда она поговорит с Моррисоном, то кто-то из них двоих точно отправится за решетку  **–** и Данте не знает, привязанность к кому в ней возьмет верх.

Вергилия соглашается на ближайший Сабвэй, и это настолько не в ее духе, что почти смешно. Только вот смеяться не получается.

***

Квартира у Вергилии  **–** большая и дорогая на вид. Не очень много вещей, много места, и все вещи выглядят не менее дорогими; если бы Данте не устраивало собственное материальное положение, она бы обязательно позавидовала ее  « зарплате » и возможности покупать то, что захочется. Но Данте не готова убивать - ни ради денег, ни ради идеи, или ради чего там еще люди убивают. 

У нее в сумке все те же наручники и шокер, и на этот раз она точно не побоится ими воспользоваться. 

Вергилия наливает себе чай, а ей  **–** кофе, пока они ждут. Кофе  **–** ее любимый, и Данте думает, что не хочет знать, почему Вергилия держит его у себя дома, если сама его не пьет. Но все равно не отказывается. 

**–** Он должен скоро прийти,  **–** говорит она, отпивая чаю.  **–** Мы можем пока посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм.

Как в старые-добрые времена. 

Когда-то они начали смотреть  « Игру престолов » вместе, и с тех пор, как Вергилия сбежала, Данте не видела ни одной серии  **–** только недавно включила новый сезон, но не дошла даже до середины первой серии.

Может быть, это такой знак, что можно продолжить сейчас. 

Кто бы ей сказал еще месяц назад, что они с Вергилией снова будут сидеть и вместе смотреть сериал  **–** Данте рассмеялась бы в лицо. Сказала бы, что такое могло бы случиться только в идиотском сне; но, видимо, идиотские сны имеют свойство воплощаться в реальность, потому что сейчас все было именно так: они и  « Игра престолов » по телевизору. 

Вергилия, которая терпеть не может Джона Сноу  **–** Данте в который раз смешно от этого факта, только смеется она на этот раз мысленно. 

Маленькая иллюзия счастливого прошлого разбивается о дверной звонок. Данте тут же напрягается и теряет интерес к сериалу. Поднимается с дивана и идет на кухню, большую часть которой из гостиной не видно. Вергилия провожает ее взглядом, а потом идет открывать дверь.

Крохотная часть Данте надеется, что сейчас он услышит чужой голос. Чей угодно, но только не Моррисона, но тает эта надежда быстрее, чем ее любимое клубничное мороженое. 

**–** Неожиданно скромно для тебя,  **–** говорит Моррисон, и Данте поджимает губы. Она знает, о чем они  **–** новости пришли вчера утром: один из совладельцев крупной технической компании, найден застреленным у себя дома. Действительно, просто и безвкусно  **–** аккуратный выстрел, никаких отрезанных конечностей, никакого шоу. Почти скучно, словно и правда не в стиле Вергилии.

**–** Я была не в настроении,  **–** отвечает та.

**–** В любом случае, вот твоя оплата.

Данте слышит шуршание бумаг  **–** денег, видимо. Никаких сложных переводов через подставные счета в банке, как в кино  **–** просто деньги лично в руки. Зато надежнее и отследить сложнее. 

**–** Я вернусь на днях,  **–** говорит Моррисон, и Данте почти делает шаг из слепой зоны кухни, где прячется, когда неожиданно заговаривает Вергилия:

**–** Подожди, не уходи, у меня для тебя сюрприз.

Она слышит шаги. Вергилия заходит на кухню, но Моррисон остается в гостиной - а потом все происходит слишком быстро. Вергилия достает пистолет из-за пояса, приставляет его к затылку Данте и толкает ее вперед. Данте дергается, но она упирает пистолет только сильнее и, судя по щелчку, взводит курок. Моррисон замирает, смотря на них.

**–** Какого черта,  **–** бормочет он, и Данте хочет задать тот же вопрос. Чем, черт возьми, я думала, когда решила, что эта идея хорошая. Просить помощи у сестры с поехавшей крышей. Двадцать очков за умственные способности, молодец. 

Вергилия подается ближе, обнимает ее одной рукой, прислоняется щекой к плечу. У Данте получается смотреть только вперед  **–** она не может точно сказать, нажмет ли Вергилия на спусковой крючок или нет.

**–** Сюрприз,  **–** говорит та и улыбается. 

**–** Привет,  **–** выдавливает из себя Данте. В горле пересыхает  **–** не каждый день, все-таки, тебе в затылок вжимают вполне реальный пистолет.  **–** Какая неожиданная встреча.

То есть, ожидаемая, конечно. Но не с такими поворотами сюжета. 

Вергилия прижимается теснее.

**–** Данте очень хотела с тобой поговорить,  **–** говорит она. 

**–** Так давайте поговорим. Как цивилизованные люди. Убери пистолет,  **–** просит Моррисон, и Данте целиком и полностью с ним согласна. 

Вергилия лишь качает головой: нет.

**–** Хорошо платят на этой работе?  **–** спрашивает Данте, пытаясь отрешиться от ситуации. Они просто говорят, все в порядке, никакого пистолета, никакой липнущей к ней Вергилии. Все хорошо.

Моррисон тяжело вздыхает.

**–** Собираешься меня осуждать?

Данте хочет покачать головой, но  **–** пистолет. 

**–** Нет,  **–** говорит она.  **–** Может быть. Я знаю про твою дочь. 

**–** Но это не оправдание,  **–** продолжает за нее Моррисон.

**–** Не оправдание,  **–** соглашается Данте. Вергилия смеется на грани слышимости. 

**–** Ее очередь на операцию подошла бы только тогда, когда было бы уже поздно. Мне нужны были деньги,  **–** говорит он, звуча абсолютно уверенным в своей правоте. 

**–** Я не буду с тобой спорить,  **–** отвечает Данте.  **–** Ты сделал то, что считал нужным. Я собираюсь поступить также.

**–** Ты всем расскажешь? Но ведь тогда Моррисона посадят. Будет печально, он хорошо справляется,  **–** говорит Вергилия и смотрит на него.  **–** Может быть, мне убить ее? 

Она звучит так правдиво, что у Данте проходит холодок по спине. Надо что-то сказать, но слов не находится  **–** господи, с чего она вообще решила, что Вергилия не сможет ее убить? Из-за этой дурацкой неправильной влюбленности? Вряд ли она будет долго горевать о сестре. Может, найдет себе очередную жертву, к которой привяжется также  **–** боже, да она же психопатка, как вообще можно было думать, что получится ее контролировать? 

Какая же ты дурочка, Данте.

Еще хуже в этой ситуации то, что Моррисон молчит. Не говорит: нет, ни за что. Давай просто ее отпустим, ей никто не поверит без доказательств  **–** и да, я знаю, что у тебя в кармане диктофон, его придется оставить здесь.

Вергилия подается ближе и шепчет на ухо:

**–** Закрой глаза. 

**–** Ты правда это сделаешь?  **–** спрашивает Данте, не оборачиваясь к ней. Вергилия молча берет ее свободной рукой за руку, а потом вкладывает туда пистолет, накрывает ее пальцы своими, сжимая рукоять. Данте не успевает даже ничего спросить, когда слышит выстрел  **–** и все равно инстинктивно жмурится. Она видела трупы по работе множество раз, но ей никогда не приходилось стрелять самой, пусть даже косвенно. Да ей даже оружие не выдавали, о чем вы. 

Она слышит звук падающего тела и открывает глаза - тело, к счастью, не ее собственное. У Моррисона  **–** пулевое отверстие прямо во лбу. У Данте от этого зрелища на секунду перехватывает дыхание; ей было, в общем-то, плевать на убитых сестрой незнакомцев, но видеть мертвым одного из самых важных в ее жизни людей - это тяжело. 

**–** Конечно, нет,  **–** слышит она голос Вергилии. Та наконец отступает, и Данте оборачивается к ней, все еще сжимая пистолет в руке. Вергилия его не забирает, и это  **–** такой шанс. Можно ранить ее, а потом дождаться приезда оперативников. Работа будет выполнена.

Она даже поднимает руку, направляя на нее пистолет, но Вергилия не выглядит ни капельки испуганной. Зато снова улыбается.

**–** Ты не выстрелишь,  **–** говорит она.  **–** Зато выстрел слышали соседи, и нам надо уйти до того, как сюда нагрянет полиция. Вряд ли у тебя есть идеи, как с ними объясняться. 

У Данте есть удостоверение ФБР, и уж она как-нибудь объяснится. 

Даже если в комнате к трупу прибавится еще одна раненая женщина.

**–** Ты не выстрелишь,  **–** повторяет Вергилия и шагает ближе.  **–** Потому что у меня есть к тебе предложение. Я могу помочь выйти на тех, на кого работаю. Ты ведь хочешь их поймать?

Данте думает: с чего бы мне тебе доверять. Где гарантия, что однажды ты просто не убьешь меня во сне среди ночи? 

Она думает: конечно, я хочу их поймать. 

(Где-то в глубине души она понимает, что без помощи Вергилии у нее это не получится.)

**–** Мы их поймаем, вернешься на работу героиней,  **–** смеется Вергилия, ничуть не взволнованная тем, что Данте все еще держит ее на прицеле. А потом тихо добавляет;  **–** Там всего одна пуля.

Данте раздраженно цыкает, но все же опускает руку. Шок начинает отступать, она мыслит более здраво  **–** по-крайней мере, ей так кажется.

Вергилия протягивает руку и спрашивает:

**–** Ты согласна?

Данте смотрит на ее руку.

***

Когда приезжает полиция, в квартире они находят только труп мужчины. 


End file.
